impressionsgamesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:SuperSajuuk/Sajuuk's Tips for Emperor: ROTMK
I thought I would take some time today to give some personal tips for , a game I have really enjoyed playing immensely. Feel free to use the comments area below to give your opinions on these tips, or to suggest your own tips and why you would use your tip over my own. :) Tips Difficulty Play on Hard or Very Hard difficulty. The game engine is very advanced and is, what I would call, adaptive to your gameplay. On Normal difficulty or less, there is no challenge whatsoever in playing the campaign and invasions are practically non-existent, save for those that have been scripted into missions by the mission developer. I recommend all new players to play on Hard difficulty. While this isn't as hard as Very Hard difficulty, missions still have randomness and unscripted invasions are still liable in Hard, though not to the extent seen at Very Hard. I recommend switching to Very Hard if you are needing a challenge. Mission Briefings Read the mission briefings. More often than not, the briefings give a very clear picture to completing the mission and the kind of events that you are liable to see in each mission. Take note of any key points, such as invasions or monuments, as these should factor into how you build your city. Due to changes in how monuments are built, a large amount of workers are needed to build many of the monuments in the game, requiring large cities. In many cases, it is impossible to build monuments straight away in any case. Mission Goals Take note of any "production" mission goals. These require the knowledge of how much of a raw material can be produced by a single raw material building. For example, if a mission goal requires 30 canisters of Salt to be completed, it is important to know that a single Salt Mine produces 12 salt canisters in one year when it has all workers it requires, so to reach the production goal would require 3 salt mines at full capacity to pass the goal. Planning Plan accordingly. It is easy to misbuild a housing block or your farming communities early on, as many of the maps are small early on, with limited space, so a mistake could spell disaster for completing the mission. When planning, take note of any existing trade routes. Unlike and earlier games, the world map will not show what cities buy and sell immediately: you need to send requests to each city to find this out, which will allow you to plan your exports. Be aware that the developers like to use red herrings in some missions, making it possible to import raw materials for which the player cannot actually use in the mission to make the respective good. Also, when you plan, take note of the food types you have available. Fishing and crop growing are more efficient and useful than hunting. In some missions, hunting and salt can be a very good way of getting Spacious Dwelling's quickly with few workers wasted. Although salt can cause negative consequences with the city health, the benefit is that it boosts food quality, allowing housing to evolve to higher levels without needing three separate food types to be produced. It may also be beneficial to import food from a trade partner, but this should only be done if there are open trading partners at the beginning of a mission. You should also plan a military at the start of every mission. With the exception of a few missions, you need at least one fort with troops within a couple of years of starting the mission or you are liable to be invaded by a rival or known enemy. Importing the required raw material early (whether that is Bronze, Iron or Steel) or producing it locally if possible, is the main thing to consider as well. If you are planning to obtain "Perfect Harmony" with the Feng Shui feature, it is important to build cities so every building is in a "harmonious" location. More on the Feng Shui can be found at the wiki article here: Feng Shui Build! When you start a map, build a housing block and provide it with basic services. For me, these basic services are: * Inspector's Tower * Watchtower * Ancestral Shrine * Daoist Shrine (when available) * Buddhist Shrine (when available) * Herbalist's Stall * Acupuncturist's Clinic (only if available) * Tax Office (after placing the Administrative City somewhere in the city) * Well For obvious reasons, not all of these buildings may be available in a mission. However, there are instances in which a building may be available, but there is little purpose in building it, as another required building is not available either. For example, in the mission Badaling of the Qin Dynasty, you can place the Acrobat School, but the workers are wasted for housing cannot evolve higher, as the Acupuncturist's Clinic cannot be placed. In such cases, I avoid the construction of such a building, as it would waste workers for no gain in housing. Once the housing has been placed, I then send diplomatic trade opening requests to every city. These requests only cost 100 strings of cash, and even if they are rejected, it allows you to see what each city is buying and selling, which allows you to tweak your industries to making items that will open trade routes you need to make a profit. This is not always the case: using the Badaling example again, this mission has all the needed trade routes open from the beginning, which means there's no money wasted on diplomatic requests. In that mission, diplomatic requests would only be needed if you need access to a source of Silk for elite houses. Once all this is done, I am ready to begin the mission and work towards all goals. Ending I hope these tips have been helpful! Let me know in the comments what you think, or whether you'd do something differently. :) Category:Blog posts